1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilation of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles such as campers, trailers, motor vans, motor coaches and the like, are commonly provided with ventilation devices to provide for interior ventilation both during vehicle motion and when the vehicle is at rest. For ventilation during vehicle motion there is commonly employed a streamlined body in the form of a scoop fixed to the exterior of the vehicle, to the side or to the roof, with a forwardly facing opening through which air is forced into the vehicle during motion. Although this arrangement is effective for forcing air into the vehicle, it is of relatively little use when the vehicle is stopped and will not afford effective ventilation except when the prevailing wind happens to be directed into the scoop opening. Furthermore, it is difficult to seal such vents against water that may be forcibly driven through the opening during vehicle motion. The latches commonly employed to help close scoop openings are so positioned as to require a great force for effective sealing at the door edges. So large a force must be exerted to close the latch such a scoop door that it is difficult, and impossible at times, to properly close the door.
The common Pivoted vent cover provides little effective ventilation during vehicle motion because this cover must be pivoted at its front edge to avoid excessive wind forces that would tend to damage the cover during vehicle motion. When the vehicle is at rest, such a vent cover provides ventilation at three sides but cannot take advantage of wind directed at the front of the device.
Arrangements are known in which a vent cover is vertically movable and may be entirely displaced from the vent opening or may be raised at its forward or rear edge alone. Such devices are effective and do provide multi-directional venting but they are complex and expensive to manufacture, often costing as much as twice as much as the common pivoted vent cover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective multi-directional vent which avoids or minimizes the above-mentioned problems.